Kapitola desátá: Popel a prach
Ta oranžovohnědá loď je ale předběhla. Za chvíli můstek Persea obdržel žádost o audiovizuální kontakt. Na můstek dorazila Blacková, která měla Bena střídat a chvíli zůstala stát s pootevřenými ústy a pak si loď pochopitelně vyfotila. „Přijměte to,“ pokynul Ben a tělem mu projelo chvějivé vzrušení plynoucí z toho, že potkali novou, neznámou rasu na takové technologické úrovni, že dokáže cestovat vesmírem. Když se objevil obraz, všichni sebou trhli. Z obrazovky na ně zíral velký ptačí obličej se zahnutým, oranžovým zobanem. Peří mělo zabarveno do zlatově oranžové. Působilo to majestátním dojmem. A pak to promluvilo anticky. Mělo to skřípavý hlas, podobně jako mluvící papoušci na zemi. Rose s Marenem rozuměli, protože anticky mluvili. „Chtějí vědět, co jsme zač. Že prý naše loď neodpovídá technologii… jak jen to říkali? Chimér.“ „Chimér?“ unikne Benovi. „Rovnou překládejte,“ pokynul oběma znalcům antičtiny. „Jsme průzkumníci z planety Země. Chiméry neznáme. Kdo jste vy?“ Rose překládala a Maren dával dobrý pozor, aby neřekla něco pitomého, čím by mohla poškodit kapitána i loď. Naštěstí ne. „Nikdy jsme o Zemi neslyšeli. Říkáme si Fénixové,“ tlumočila Benova bývalá. „To je ale náhoda,“ utrousila Blacková. „Žádáme vás o pomoc. Letí sem lodě Chimér a tohle je jediná loď, kterou mají právě k dispozici.“ „Proč s Chimérami válčíte?“ Pokud měl Ben poslat Persea do boje, chtěl vědět proč a musel to být sakra dobrý důvod. „Před několika lety na nás začali bezdůvodně útočit a zabíjet naše lidi,“ překládala Rose. „Nějaký důvod to mít musí,“ trval na svém Ben. „O žádném nevíme,“ zněla odpověď. „Dejte nám chvíli,“ požádal. Ptačí obličej kývl. Ben neměl obavy, zda je uslyší. Angličtina očividně nepředstavovala silné stránky této rasy. „Co myslíte?“ požádal posádku o názor. „Máme jim pomoct? Nejspíš jsou v právu, podle toho, co říkají.“ „Za předpokladu, že ji říkají,“ utrousila Rose. „To se nejspíš nedozvíme,“ usoudil Maren. „Já bych chvíli počkala, až Chiméry přiletí a pokud zaútočí i na nás, odpovíme stejnou silou,“ navrhla Blacková a přelétla po zbytku pohledem. Ben souhlasně pokýval. „To by mohlo jít,“ souhlasil doktor Maren. „Pro mě za mě,“ pokrčila rameny Rose. „Tak dobře. Vzkažte, že pomůžeme, jestliže zaútočí i na nás,“ zavelel Ben. „Zaútočí,“ odpověděl Fénix. Na to už neměli co odpovědět. Persus se připravil do stavu útočné pohotovosti. Vztyčil štíty, a připravil raketové zbraně. Asgardské paprsky prozatím nechali být, aby to případně nebylo bráno jako známka nepřátelství. A tak tedy vyčkávali. Trvalo to asi patnáct minut, než lodní senzory zachytily příchozí hyperprostorová okna. „Pět příchozích hyperprostorových oken!“ hlásil Maren. A skutečně. Prostor před nimi se pětkrát zeleně zableskl a oni poprvé uviděli lodě Chimér. Byly to ty nejpodivnější lodě, které kdy viděli. Zatímco většina známých lodí byla co do velikosti hlavně dlouhá, tyhle byly vysoké. Vypadaly trochu jako pozemské boxery na ruku. Měli v konstrukci tři díry, jako pro velkého, tříprstého obra. Perseus proti nim vypadal jako trpaslík. „Ty bláho,“ vypustila Blacková a pochopitelně okamžitě fotila. „Vypadají dost divně,“ komentoval zvláštní konstrukci lodí Ben. „Nezáleží na tom, jak vypadají, ale jak jsou účinné,“ zaútočila na něj slovně Rose. Ben se jen ušklíbl. „Nabíjejí zbraně,“ informoval Maren můstek. Ben přes interkom informoval celou loď, aby byli všichni připraveni na náraz. 302 vypouštět nechtěl. Jednak nevěděl proti čemu stojí a jedna nevěděl, jestli vůbec budou útočit. „Střílejí!“ informoval Maren. Z lodí vylétly desítky zelených, vlnících se střel. Zelená asi byla ve zdejší galaxii populární. „A několik střel míří přímo na nás.“ „Tolik k možné pasivitě,“ zabručel Ben. „Palte vším, co máme!“ přikázal. Perseus se zachvěl, jak do něj narazily první střely. „Štíty drží,“ informoval Maren. Perseus začal pálit. Všech dvaatřicet railgunů vyslalo salvu kinetických střel. Doprovázely je šestnáctero raket a čtyři asgardské paprsky. Perseus chvíli vypadal jako ježek. Několik railgunů se střetlo s nepřátelskými střelami a došlo k výbuchu. Většina jich ovšem narazila na zelenkavý štít lodí a neudělal vážnější škody. O chvíli později ovšem narazily do štítů paprsky. Všechny naráz představovaly velkou sílu a stačily na to, aby nepřátelům štíty zablikaly a zmizely. „Bezva. Nejsou to žádní siláci,“ pochvaloval si Ben. „Tohle nebude těžké.“ Zatímco nepřátelé předtím primárně útočili na loď fénixů, která po nich pálila oranžové střely a srdnatě se bránila, teď byl jejich hlavním cílem Perseus. Tomu větší množství střel (asi tak čtyřicet naráz) nedělalo závažné problémy. Asgardské štíty všechno uspokojivě pohlcovaly a ozývalo se jen tlumené dunění spojené s typickými otřesy. „Tu máte mezci!“ prožívala Rose bitvu, zatímco pálila. Další asgardský paprsek loď bez štítů úspěšně zlikvidoval. Perseus dál střílel paprsky a kinetické střely jim napomáhaly. Zdejší kousek vesmíru se na chvíli stal dějištěm kosmického ohňostroje v podobě přestřelky. Loď fénixů úspěšně zlikvidovala jednu loď, zatímco Perseus smetl další. Už jim chyběly jen dvě. „Štíty na osmdesáti procentech,“ hlásil Maren klidně. To nebylo jako bitva s wraithy. Tyhle budou moct likvidovat běžně. Každá loď si vazala na mušku jednu ze zbývajících. Nakonec obě explodovaly téměř ve stejnou chvíli. „Jaký je stav lodi?“ zajímalo Bena poté, co se prohnala tlaková vlna. „Žádné poškození. Štíty na šedesáti procentech,“ zněla konečná kontrola stavu Persea. „Výborně. Tohle byla hračka. Dobrá práce,“ chválil je kapitán. „Docela mě to bavilo,“ připustila Rose. Zatím ji bitvy jen rozčilovaly. „Přujímáme audiovizuální signál od fénixů,“ hlásil Maren. „Přijměte a překládejte,“ požádal je Bruckner. Obrazovka opětovně ukázala zlatavou ptačí hlavu. „Děkujeme,“ překládala Rose. „Zaútočili, jak jsme říkali. Tady vidíte, jak velcí jsou agresoři a představují hrozbu pro celou galaxii. Bitvu jsme vyhráli, ale válku trvale prohráváme. Potřebovali bychom víc takovýhle pomocí.“ „Není zač,“ pokýval Ben a pak na fénixe střelil přes brýle pohled. „Kolik lodí chiméry mají?“ Všichni na můstku se po něm podívali. Jejich pohled byl zvědavý ale také nevěřícný. Něco jej totiž napadlo. Ještě lepší, než prozkoumat galaxii je získat její obyvatele za spojence a oni jim určitě mohli poskytnout mnohem větší informací, než kdyby ji zkoumali skoky, jak měli původně v plánu. „Ty zase vymýšlíš nějakou krávovinu, že jo?“ podezírala Rose bývalého. „Překládej.“ Tím dal najevo, že o debaty nestojí a rozhodne sám, jak uzná za vhodné. Vědkyně ho obdarovala úšklebkem, ale překládala. „Asi přibližně tak tisíc,“ zněla odpověď. To Bena ohromilo. Čekal mnohem menší číslo. Jedna loď proti tisícům neznělo moc dobře. I když, kdyby měli dostatek ZPM, nemyslel si, že by to byl zase takový problém. Jenže ta bohužel nerostla na stromech. „To snad nemyslíš vážně, ty šašku,“ zasyčela Rose. „Proč to chcete vědět?“ ptal se fénix. Pak ještě něco dodal. „Naším hlavním problémkem je, že i přes dostatek je jejich technologie na vyšší úrovně než ta naší a ani dostatek energie nedokáže ten rozdíl vykompenzovat. Mít technologii jako je vaše….,“ nedořekl ptačí muž. „Nemůžeme ji poskytovat bez souhlasu naší vlády,“ namítl Ben. Ale viděl fénixovi na očích, že ho napadlo to samé. „To pochopitelně chápu,“ přisvědčil pták. Celý můstek napjatě sledoval tuto debatu, která možná povede k nové misi Persea. „Ale naopak my vám můžeme poskytnout naše zdroje energie, za předpokladu, že pomůžete.“ Přesně na tohle Ben čekal. „Omluvíte nás?“ požádal. Obrazovka zhasla a kapitán přejel všechny pohledem. „Tak co si o tom myslíte?“ Zářivý úsměv na jeho tváři mu dodával lehké vzezření šílence. „Větší krávovinu jsem v životě neslyšela,“ odpověděla okamžitě upřímně Rose. „Zní to dost nebezpečně,“ připustila Blacková. „Ale pokud by nás zásobovali zdroji energie,“ nadhodil Maren. „By to mohlo jít. Viděli jsme jaký je technologický rozdíl mezi jimi a námi.“ „Ano. Jen mi přijde zajímavé, že i když mají dost energie, technologie tomu jaksi nestačí,“ odporovala Rose pesimisticky. „Tak co to prostě vyzkoušet?“ navrhla podplukovník Blacková. „Jak jsme viděli, pro nás hrozbu nepředstavují a za zkoušku člověk nic nedá.“ Vrchní vědkyně zástupkyni kapitána probodla pohledem. „A nové, mocné zdroje energie se hodí vždycky,“ dodal doktor Maren. „Tedy rozhodnuto. Vyzkoušíme a uvidíme,“ rozhodl Ben a nechalse znovu spojit. „Všichni jste blázni,“ zamumlala Rose. „Přijímáme pod podmínkou, že to budeme moci vyzkoušet,“ nadiktoval ptákovi Ben své rozhodnutí. Ten přikývl. Nejspíš byli hodně zoufalí. „Přijímáme.“